


Danganronpa: Dead memes

by shsl_robloxer



Category: Danganronpa, danganronpa: dead memes
Genre: F/F, First Person, M/M, SO, WHAT THE FUCK IS UP KYLE? NO SERIOUSLY. WHAT THE F UCK, adam is really gonna do this, alexa play despacito, can we hit 200 likes?, im gonna hit that yeet, kiibo didnt deserve his, miss kisha? miss kisha? oh my fuckin god she fuckin dead, no head?, p ai n, this is so sad, this is why we cant have nice things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shsl_robloxer/pseuds/shsl_robloxer
Summary: the shsl viner,adam kyle got accepted into hope peaks high! but when he enters, he passes out! he wakes up in a classroom, and is told by dogekuma, that he is in a killing game! like, WHAT THE FUCK DOGE? REALEASE ME YOU HEATHEN I SWEA R TO FUCKICF"so, no head?" - kami imu, shsl e-boy.





	Danganronpa: Dead memes

**Author's Note:**

> um so.. this started as a joke on a danganronpa server and.... here we are uwu

Today was one of the only good days this year to be honest... The worst thing that happened was the closer of vine, which was the platform I usually spent my time on. I walked around moping since it's closing. But today.... Today is amazing!

 

I should probably introduce myself... Like a basic ass protag... 

 

" **I am Adam Kyle,  the super duper high school level viner** "

 

Its nice to meet you... Weird person that's reading this.. Well ANYWAYS... I got accepted into hopes peak last month, and I'm just about to walk inside... I'm like, super nervous... Here we go I.. 

 

G... u.... es.... s...... 

 

As I walk in, I feel nauseous and pass out... I feel... Super.... Sick..... 

 

*thud*

..... 

......... 

............. 

................... 

........................ 

............?

'Where am I?'

I wake up in a empty classroom, sitting at the only desk. With something written on the white board.... Before reading it I should look around. 

I get up and out of the chair, and went up to the sealed windows... Why are the windows sealed up? Maybe I should try unscrew the bolts...SCREW it (heh) I'm like a fucking twig.. I guess I should read the note.... 

 

As I walk up to the white board, I hear something unlock... Maybe it was the door? Eh.. I'll check it later... 

 

The message says : meet in the gym!! Upupupupup UPUPUPUPUP A HAHAHA 

. 

... 

...... 

What the fuck? Guess I should go... 

 

As I walk to the gym, I see multiple people walking too. I wonder who they are.. 

 

As I walk into the gym, there was 15 others there. 

One girl with hearts on her cheeks piped up

"you must be the last student!! My note said there was suppose to be 15 others!"

 

I was in disbelief "w.. Where are we?"

A buff guy puts a arm around me he started to speak about how we're in Minecraft... 

 

Just then, we hear a bark. 

"bark... Bark.. Bark.. "

 

And then screaming 

 

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT JANET PUT ME OUT OF MY CURSED CAGE YOU IGNORAMUS "

 

Just then, a black and white shiba pops up, and onto a podium, and speaks it's deadly words.. 

 

"hello, servants, 

 

Dogekuma puts his paw up, and explains why we're here.. 

"now, your probably wondering why your here.. Well.. To be honest... Your in a killing game!!"

 

Everyone, at the same time, clapped and gasp. 

 

"a.. Killing game?" I said in disbelief.. 

 

Why.. 

No, 

HOW could this happen?

 

It's not.. No... 

 

Is this even fucking legal?

 

 

**chapter end!**


End file.
